Frágiles
by JustDanny
Summary: Parecían tan fuertes, entonces, que casi se le había olvidado que no lo son, en realidad. Que son humanos, los dos. Frágiles. RodolphusxBellatrix


**Disclaimer: ¿Ehm? ¿Harry Potter? Sí, acabo de rescatarlo; aquella rubia de allí se lo había dejado en un bolso. Qué cosas, ¿no? Pero claaaro que iba a devolverlo. Por supuesto…**

**Notas**: uff, ¿hace cuánto que no subo? ¿Mil años? Nah, será un poco menos, porque aún me siento capaz de andar. De todas formas, hala, ahí tenéis. No tengo ni idea de cómo habrá quedado, porque es más bien un poco como de improvisación; si no tiene sentido… lo siento por vosotros.

* * *

**Frágiles**

La mira de reojo, blanco vestido eterno en su memoria, y se pregunta cómo ha llegado a esto. Cómo han llegado a esto, los dos, a este ser y no ser, a este dejarse estar por falta de ganas, de empuje, de fuerzas.

La quiere. La quiere más que a su vida, más que a su alma; morir no suena tan mal si puede protegerla. Pero Bellatrix no quiere ser protegida, no quiere verle delante de ella, enfrentándose al hechizo que le alcanzaría el corazón. Y él respeta sus deseos, sí, pero ataca más rápido, más fuerte si la vida de ella está en juego.

Le habría encantado decírselo. De alguna forma, sin embargo, Rodolphus sabe que es mejor guardar silencio.

La noticia les llegó hace apenas tres días, y pareció un chiste macabro, una broma oscura –y no sería tan extraño. No sería tan raro, porque todo es oscuro, para ellos-, y casi no quisieron creerlo. Casi no pudieron.

Bella lloró. No como otras –no dejó escapar las lágrimas, no tuvo que sentarse en el suelo hasta dejar de hipar-, pero lloró. Por dentro. A su manera. Y golpeó la puerta, hechizo tras hechizo, hasta poder colocarse, de nuevo, la máscara de señorita, inexpresiva. Cada vez le cuesta más trabajo, cada vez le es más difícil.

Rodolphus supone que fue en ese instante cuando lo decidió. Enfrentémonos a nuestro destino, Rodolphus, pero hagámoslo con la cabeza alta. Seamos héroes. Guerreros.

Asesinos.

Bellatrix disfruta torturando. Disfruta escuchando gritos –los gritos que pueblan los sueños, _pesadillas_, de otros, más débiles, patéticos. Le gusta tener el control, saber que es ella, por una vez, la que decide el destino de todos. Su propio destino.

Rodolphus no sabe lo que es eso. No sabe lo que es despertar de un letargo, descubrir que toda tu vida has sido propiedad de otros, que no piensas, no sientes. No lo sabe, pero imagina que debe ser algo parecido a lo de ahora. Ese no vivir de verdad, dejarse arrastrar hacia un futuro inexistente.

_Azkaban_.

Se casaron con veinticinco. No, no es cierto; ella apenas había cumplido los dieciocho. Un matrimonio arreglado; Bella habría tenido que ser libre, pero la ingrata de su hermana huyó, y el peso de la familia cayó sobre sus hombros. Al principio –los días previos a la boda, las primeras veces que la vio, que habló con ella-, Rodolphus pensó que había salido perdiendo; Bellatrix Black era prácticamente una niña, una muñequita de porcelana demasiado compuesta y fría. Ni siquiera era guapa, no como su hermana pequeña, Narcissa.

La primera conversación _seria_, dos días después de conocerla, le pareció interesante. Incluso algo inteligente, si se pasaba por alto el fanatismo. Luego la vio reírse.

Y se enamoró.

Supone que no es lo más lógico, lo más adecuado. Supone que es realmente extraño –una vida de deberes ineludibles, de sangre pura y superioridad aplastante, y todo se le vino abajo en un segundo. A veces piensa que acabará como el viejo Dumbledore, patético y débil. El amor, le han dicho siempre, es para otros. Para quienes no tienen dinero, magia, poder. El amor es el consuelo de los débiles.

Pero la quiere. A pesar de todo –y no sabe muy bien por qué- la quiere.

La casa de los Longbottom estaba cerrada cuando se acercaron; habían utilizado hechizos, multitud de encantamientos que protegerían la cerradura, creían probablemente. Que les dejarían a salvo, seguros, que impedirían la entrada de los monstruos que pueblan las calles. Los mortífagos.

Barty es un genio con esos pequeños hechizos; no le ha costado más de diez minutos, acabar con toda la seguridad de los aurores. Ahora sólo queda su parte. La de Bella, más que nada.

Rodolphus se hace a un lado, cuando entran; lo ha hecho siempre, siempre. No es que tenga miedo, no es que le importe –_torturar, matar_- atacar, si es preciso. Es sólo que prefiere ocuparse de la retaguardia. Vigilar, por si acaso. Y mirarla.

Bella está preciosa, así, la expresión contraída en una mueca de _felicidad_, y hay instantes en que cree que, quizás, los quiera más a _ellos_, sus víctimas, que a él en esos momentos. Que, de alguna forma, esos casi desconocidos que se retuercen en el suelo han logrado alcanzar su corazón, deshelarlo.

No sería extraño.

Incluso después de casados, Rodolphus siempre tuvo claro que Bella no era suya. No del todo, nunca del todo; Bellatrix Black –ya _Lestrange_- era prácticamente inaccesible, con sus dieciocho recién cumplidos y las pestañas negras y espesas, la melena larga. Y eso la hacía, quizás, más deseable, más magnífica aún; pasara lo que pasase, parte de Bella nunca sería suya, de su esposo, de nadie; parte de Bella era de la _magia_, simplemente.

Ahora, la magia la reclama. Y Rodolphus sonríe, porque –ahora puede verlo- no importa, en el fondo, el no poder alcanzarla. El no poder tenerla. Él la ha amado de todas las formas posibles, pero nunca –jamás- ha conseguido hacerla sentir así, como en este instante, poderosa y perfecta, libre.

Bellatrix chilla los hechizos, la rabia y el miedo; puede que nuestro señor se haya ido, escupe, pero nosotros os llevaremos con él al infierno. Y ríe, la vista enfocada al suelo –a las dos figuras que, entre Barty y ella, luchan por mantener la cordura- y, en algún instante, cruza los ojos oscuros con los suyos, con Rodolphus, y le lanza una sonrisa.

El mundo podría acabarse en ese mismo instante. No le importaría demasiado.

Pero no. El tiempo sigue su curso, y los gritos se vuelven insoportablemente quedos, y de pronto la puerta se abre de nuevo.

Rodolphus ataca a los aurores antes de que crucen el umbral.

Fue idea de Bella, el meterse en todo esto. El seguir al Lord, y su propio hermano –Rabastan- aceptó antes que él mismo. No es que tuviese miedo entonces, Rodolphus. Simplemente era inteligente; era tan sencillo dejar que otros lucharan por él. Pero estaba Bellatrix, y eso era diferente; no podía dejarla sola. No podía dejar que la tocaran, que se la arrebataran, y, en la primera reunión, se dejó marcar antes que ella, y la besó.

El Lord no se arrepintió nunca de haberle dejado entrar; quizás nunca fue su más leal sirviente, Rodolphus, pero lo sería por ella. Sería cualquier cosa por ella.

Los aurores responden a sus hechizos con hechizos, y la casa se convierte pronto en un campo de batalla; hay confusión y luces, sombras, dolor. Rodolphus Lestrange nunca fue un mago extraordinario, pero hoy lucha con todas sus fuerzas, con todas sus ganas, para defender la única causa que le importa. Aunque todo lo demás esté perdido, siempre le quedará Bella.

O no.

La ve caer en un instante, sangrando, pálida y rota, y recuerda –sólo es una niña, una muñeca. Los aurores no entienden eso, no entienden que la necesita, que ella le necesita, y Rodolphus suelta la varita para arrodillarse junto a ella. La risa aguda, maníaca de Barty le llena los oídos, pero no le importa; no le importa, tampoco, el dolor súbito que le alcanza el brazo, la espalda, la cabeza. El mundo se vuelve negro, en un instante; aferra la mano de su esposa, y cae.

Hubo una vez –hace, quizás, demasiado tiempo- en que el mundo era más sencillo. Eran jóvenes, casi niños, y sólo necesitaba oírla reír. Parecían tan fuertes, entonces, cuando podían hablar de magos oscuros y de supremacía de sangre, cuando la marca de su brazo izquierdo aún estaba fresca. Parecían tan fuertes, entonces, que casi se le había olvidado que no lo son, en realidad. Que son humanos, los dos. Frágiles.

* * *

**Danny**


End file.
